


Open Your Eyes

by kinghongjoong



Series: Starship Crescent, ATZ-1117 [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghongjoong/pseuds/kinghongjoong
Summary: In a standoff against an alien race, Cadet Seonghwa gets shot.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Starship Crescent, ATZ-1117 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyiad/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> This was written to bully Zai, but then became a self-indulgent enemies-to-lovers Star Trek AU because we need more of that. 
> 
> Just to expand on the warnings and the summary: Seonghwa gets shot by a phaser and he (I) lowkey romanticizes it. Hongjoong freaks out. They call each other 'kitten' and 'kitty' for pissy reasons that I will explain in future installations. (Can you tell I'm bad at persuasive summaries?)
> 
> Have fun!

“Seonghwa!”

Oh. So that is what a phaser feels like when it lets go—a large ball of bright light, light that is supposed to be weightless but held the power of a mace, straight at the lungs. It erupts as it collides with Seonghwa’s chest, the orb of light spreading electric shocks from his heart to his arms and collarbones, down to his legs straight from his ribs. He wobbles in his place. Who the hell is screaming? “Seonghwa!”

Seonghwa drops his weapon next to him, collapsing flat on the floor. He feels bruised. His chest is constricting painfully. He does not understand the pain. Is it the pain of his bones digging into his lungs like knives? The pain of a large bruise flowering on his chest? The academy never really tells their cadets how it feels to get shot by a phaser, or by anything, really. On Earth, he shoots phasers in a laboratory, and practice battle tactics as the play-captain of his team in a glorified graded game of laser tag. The retired admirals and active instructors who teach the class just… expect them not to get shot.

“Seonghwa, shit!” an arm helps him sit up. “Hwa, hey…” the voice softens as he feels himself being placed over a pair of legs. His eyes want to close so bad but he feels tears dripping against his cheek. He is sure those are not his tears, because he just wants to sleep. He is shaken quite vigorously. “Hwa!” It would be rude to sleep, right? He forces his eyes open.

“Hey,” he says droopily as he identifies the familiar form of Hongjoong looming over him with bleary eyes. “It’s the kitty!” he exclaims weakly. Huh, why did his brain go there? Why did he think to say that? “I’m sleepy, kitty,” he lets his head loll to the other side, away from Hongjoong. “And my chest hurts.”

Hongjoong’s other hand tosses his phaser away to cradle Seonghwa’s head hurriedly. Seonghwa whines. “Kitty! Hwa needs to sleep, don’t—”

“Don’t sleep! Don’t sleep, kitten,” Hongjoong pleads, sniffling quietly. “Stay awake for me. Yunho and San will just finish it, then we can beam up and go to the infirmary, alright? Don’t sleep, kitten.”

Seonghwa whines again. “It hurts. My chest hurts, and my head, and my arms and my legs. I’ll be quick, kitty—”

“No, kitten,” Hongjoong replies, lifting his other hand that was on Seonghwa’s chest up to his forehead to push his hair back. “Don’t sleep. We’ll get to the infirmary later, then you can sleep there. Okay?”

“But I’m tired now, and it all hurts.” Seonghwa blinks lazily, “I’ll just close my eyes, just a rest okay?”

“I said no, Park Seonghwa!” Seonghwa would be freeze if things were normal. Hongjoong has never called him by his name at all, nor used that tone with him before. It was always a teasing ‘kitten!’ since the day they met at the Academy—he never called him by his name to get on his nerves, to grind his gears. Cadets jesting, and he was Hongjoong’s target: he was first in their batch, and Hongjoong was his too-close second.

Seonghwa’s body remains pliant, lying over Hongjoong’s thighs as the other boy continues sobbing. It is so noisy, he just wants to sleep. “Open your eyes, look at me!”

“But I’m tired! You’re always a meanie,” pouts Seonghwa, “keeping me up so late… my body hurts…” his sight starts fading. Hongjoong shakes him awake, his voice thick with unshed tears wrapping around his throat.

“Eyes open, kitten. For me, please? Don’t close them.”

Instead of listening and being rational like he always is, Seonghwa thinks this is the best time to be a brat. “No!” he huffs, “Bad kitty, annoying me again. Stop!” he pouts, “I’m sleepy, and my body hurts. I’ll just nap. Give me fifteen minutes, okay?”

“Don’t sleep, Park Seonghwa!” Hongjoong cries, “don’t sleep, stay awake!” He holds Seonghwa’s body closer to his, finally freeing the tears that he held back in front of his rival. “If you sleep, you’ll lose, and I’ll be summa of our batch, and I’ll get the first yellow shirt instead of you. Do you want that?”

Seonghwa wants to get angry. He wants that yellow shirt. “I want the first yellow shirt!” he wails, “but I’m tired, kitty. Just a little sleep…”

“No!”  
“Why?!”  
“Because you’ll—I’m scared, Park Seonghwa.”

Seonghwa chuckles, lifting a hand to push his Hongjoong’s hair back from his eyes. “Why?” he asks, “Don’t you want the yellow shirt?”

“Fuck the yellow shirt!” Hongjoong shouts. “I—Park Seonghwa.”  
“Hn?” Seonghwa hums lazily.  
“I have to tell you something.”

A distant voice shouts for them, “hyung!” It was San running up to them. Seonghwa cups Hongjoong’s cheek. He does not know why. It just makes sense. “I’m sleepy, Kim Hongjoong. Can’t it wait till morning?”

He does not expect Hongjoong to start crying again. The other boy shakes his head. “No, Hwa,” he mumbles, “it can’t. So stay awake for me, okay?”

“Okay,” he says. “I won’t sleep.”

San arrives next to them. “Hyung—oh,” he kneels down across Hongjoong and Seonghwa’s strewn body. Hongjoong only nods for him to start talking.

“I—Yunho is just picking up weapons from the Kzinti we shot,” he informs the two softly, “he told me to check on you both.”

“Seonghwa got hit,” Hongjoong states plainly, “in the chest. We need to beam up now.”

San nods, standing up as he takes out his communicator. “I’ll call Yunho to hurry. I’ll call Wooyoung too, so we can find the nearest spot to beam. The one we landed in was too far out.”

Hongjoong only hums, staring at Seonghwa and playing with his fingers quietly. “Stay awake now, kitten.”  
“I am. I’m thinking,” Seonghwa replies.  
“About?”  
“What you will tell me.”  
“Don’t worry, kitten,” says Hongjoong. Seonghwa’s cheeks feel warm at that nickname. That never happened before. “It’s nothing bad.”  
Seonghwa sighs. “You promise?”  
“I promise. I’ll tell you right away if you stay awake until we get to the infirmary, okay? When you get better.”  
“Okay.”

Yunho comes bounding in, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the cave. He has five unfamiliar phasers hanging from his utility belt and a metallic spear in his hand. “I came running as soon as San called,” he says, handing the spear to San. He already knows that without Jongho, he was in charge of being the mule. “What happened?”

“He got shot. Right in the chest. As soon as they were backing away,” Hongjoong explains as Yunho lugs Seonghwa into his arms in a bridal carry. Hongjoong stands up too. “Be careful,” he mumbles, picking up his small phaser and Seonghwa’s overambitious hand cannon-like phaser. Yunho wordlessly follows San as he leads the way out of the cave, Hongjoong walking behind him with his phaser charged; one can never be too careful with the Kzinti. He lets Yunho and San discuss where Wooyoung managed to lock in to beam, barely two meters outside the cave. Hongjoong tries to listen.

Halfway out of the cave, Seonghwa speaks. “Hongjoong,” he calls, his voice tight and weak. The group stop walking. Hongjoong rushes up to Seonghwa.

“Yeah?”  
Seonghwa relaxes in Yunho’s hold. “Nothing,” he whispers, “just checking if you were safe.”

Hongjoong smiles to himself. He takes Seonghwa’s hand and squeezes gently, “I’m right behind you, Captain. It’s alright.”

Seonghwa smiles right back, a little dopey. He squeezes Hongjoong’s hand, then lets it go. Hongjoong returns to his position walking behind Yunho, and they continue their walk out of the cave.

San and Yunho look at each other as they begin to move again, but say nothing. The two have never heard Hongjoong show Seonghwa any respect, out of jealousy that Seonghwa had the highest chance of becoming captain—the first and highest yellow shirt—of the ATZ-1117 after graduation. Hongjoong never called Seonghwa by his name, nor his title. That tone, those words from Hongjoong… They were not normal.

But then again, when was anything ever normal since the alarm was sounded over the Academy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I wrote this in two days, initially to make Zai (@atzjoos) cry as a joke. But now the ideas are plaguing my brain, because we need more enemies-to-lovers Seongjoong. This is only the first part. I cannot stop writing it. Help me.
> 
> EDIT 7/21/2020:  
> Hello! I have finalized my plans for this fic. This piece will be a full fic of 8 chapters, and the chapter you see now is only part of Chapter 4. I will also be writing a prologue, epilogue and various bonus chapters (which will depend on my mood hehe). I will be changing the title and the summary eventually. Please wait for the update, I'll be quick! 
> 
> I will link the final in the second chapter.
> 
> See you around! 
> 
> If anyone wants to talk to me, I'll be at @kinghongjoong !


End file.
